Unpredictable
by kiddosatan
Summary: Karena menurut Hoseok, teman sekelasnya itu sangat sulit diprediksi, seperti cuaca. A BTS / Bangtan Boys fanfiction. Temukan bonus pair di cerita ini?


Unpredictable ©goxomimi

.

.

It's Namseok, RapHope, or HopeMonster?

.

.

Can you guess the bonus? Just read and find out!

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Bunyi bel yg panjang itu akhirnya menggema disepanjang koridor sekolah, menandakan berakhirnya jam belajar hari ini. Riuh ramai para siswa yg keluar dari kelasnya terdengar gembira. Kelas-kelas sudah mulai kosong, tapi tidak di salah satu kelas itu. Disana masih terlihat Hoseok yg sedang memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas punggung berwarna hijau tua miliknya. Tampak wajahnya kesal, dan sedikit menggerutu.

"Tadi cerah, kenapa sekarang mendung, huh." Gerutunya sambil meresleting tasnya. Setelah itu, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana sekolahnya, dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Daehyun-hyung. Jemput aku." Dan Hoseok langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si penerima teleponnya. Dia duduk, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu. Kelas ini terlalu sepi, batinnya. Dia pun melihat keadaan sekitar. Tapi, tunggu. Ternyata dia tidak sendiri. Di pojok kelas itu masih ada Namjoon, teman sekelas Hoseok, sedang tertidur dengan posisi menyandar pada dinding di sebelah kursinya. Hoseok heran, ini sudah jam pulang dan dia masih tertidur? Hoseok lalu menghampirinya, bermaksud baik untuk membangunkan.

"Hey, Kim Namjoon." Tangannya mengguncang bahu Namjoon pelan, namun tegas. Hoseok menunggu. Sedetik, dua detik, sampai satu menit lebih. Tak ada respon, akhirnya Hoseok mengguncang bahu itu lagi.

"Ada apa?" si pemilik bahu itu akhirnya bangun.

"Ini sudah jam pulang, Namjoon."

"Oh, terima kasih sudah membangunkanku." Ucap Namjoon.

"Sama-sama." Hoseok tersenyum kecil.

Keheningan tercipta setelahnya. Hoseok duduk di kursi sebelah Namjoon dan kembali menunggu, sedangkan Namjoon duduk terdiam.

"Kau, kenapa tidak pulang?" Namjoon memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak bawa payung." Tangan Hoseok menunjuk ke arah luar jendela, yg memperlihatkan keadaan di luar yg hujan deras.

Keheningan tercipta lagi. Hanya suara hujan yg terdengar, tapi sedikit gaduh ditimbulkan oleh Namjoon yg tiba-tiba mencari sesuatu di tasnya. Hoseok diam, dia hanya duduk menunggu dan tak peduli pada apa yg sedang dilakukan Namjoon. Tak lama, sebuah post-it dan pulpen berada di tangan Namjoon, dan dia mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Hoseok tetap tak peduli. Tapi dia sedikit terkejut saat Namjoon menempelkan kertas kuning itu di punggung tangannya.

'_내꺼하자_?'

Hoseok membaca tulisan tak rapi di kertas itu tanpasa suara, plus raut wajah yg sangat kebingungan. Lalu setelahnya dia mengambil post-it dan pulpen itu dari tangan Namjoon, dan mulai menulis. Selesai, dia menempelkan kertas itu di tangan Namjoon.

'_What? We've been in the same class for 2 years and I know you're so introvert but now, what?'_

Namjoon kembali menulis, lalu menempelkannya lagi di punggung tangan Hoseok.

'_Say it crazy. But I like you since that day you help me with da stupid history tasks._'

_Hoseok couldn't help but smile._ Ya, dia tersenyum. Lalu Hoseok menulis lagi. Dan kali ini Hoseok menempelkannya di pipi Namjoon.

'_You're so unpredictable as the weather, you know? But I'm not that kind of meany person so, yes._'

Namjoon tersenyum saat membacanya. Dia menatap Hoseok, tepat di mata. Hoseok yg ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum kikuk, dengan extra rona merah samar di pipinya.

"Ayo pulang." Namjoon berdiri, sambil memasukkan note-it dan pulpen itu kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Tapi, hujan." Hoseok ikut berdiri.

"Kuantar." Ucap Namjoon dengan senyum kecil.

"Baiklah." Hoseok tersenyum cerah, lalu menggandeng tangan Namjoon dan keluar dari kelas itu. Mereka mulai berbincang sepanjang lorong yg menuju ke parkiran itu, seperti lorong itu hanya milik mereka berdua, yg kini saling tersenyum.

.

The end?

.

No!

Omake.

"Daehyun, it's your brother." Yongguk menepuk pipi Daehyun yg tertidur di kursi penumpang.

"Mana?" daehyun bangun, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di jok mobil milik Yongguk itu.

"He's with my cousin." Kata Yongguk.

"Sepupumu? Siapa? Kau tak pernah cerita?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau lihat adikmu!" tangan Yongguk mengisyaratkan agar Daehyun melihat ke arah depan.

"ASTAGA. HOSEOK MENCIUM PIPINYA! BBANG, ADIKKU MENCIUM PIP-"

Yongguk mencium bibir Daehyun lembut, lalu berkata.

"Kau berisik, Daehyun."

The End.

Reply for Cheesecake's reviews:

cocroach194 : hehe kamu suka cheesecake? btw makasih sudah mau read and review ya3

dae : iyanih, dae cuma modus aja nangis hahaha. btw makasih sudah mau read and review ya3

cinnynese : ehehe thankyou kak!3 btw mana nih durstnt chap 3, ditunggu loh ;)

qyraaa : diusahakaaaan. i love bangdae and you too3

Daehyuna99 : iya nanti diusahain yaaa, kalo school life aku gak dapet feelnya untuk bangdae, mianeee ;-;

daefood : terimakasih3

Phie : terimakasih3 iya lagi bikin project baru nih hehe. makasih yaaa3

Guest : iya, aku juga suka daehyun uke /hehe/. oke lg bikin project baru, makasih yaa3

baezy : iya, thanks for R&R ya3

JeloChan : buat jelochan apasih yg enggak! thanks yaaa3

.

haaaah, ternyata banyak yg minta nc bangdae. tbh, aku paling gak bisa bikin nc, miane;-; but firstly I wanna say thanks to suyanq aka dayen yg selalu support saya untuk nulis ff, thanks a bunch dayen3 dan btw jangan lupa untuk review ya, need more support for the next fic. Sekian aja, makasih dan annyeong~!


End file.
